White Fox Kamisama Kiss Fanfic Nanami x Tomoe
by Yuno - Hime
Summary: *this is on wattpad too* Note: For this story to make sense, Nanami, one is immortal (she's a nymph cause they're pretty like her [I don't care if they only are supposed to exist in Europe] so, yeah), two, it begins in the fuedal era, three, Nanami is like five hundred years old in the modern era. Too many words. sorry, just read it.
1. chapter 1

Okay, so I don't know how to add another chapter to stories. so if someone could comment how, that would be great.

~Nanami is currently human~

*Tomoe's POV*

I was walking through a forest, trying to find the village that was supposed to be near by. However, I stopped when I heard something, crying.

Quickly changing into the form of a white fox (yeah, he can do that now). I went to see the source of the sound. From what I could tell from my hearing the voice belonged to a young female.

As I walked, I stepped on some underbrush, the dead leaves and twigs cracking loudly under my feet. The girl quickly whipped her head around to see me staring at her. Crap.

(The italix is their thoughts)

*Little Nanami's POV (she's 10)*

After my mother died and my father ran away and left me with my 4 year old sister Yukiji, I went into the forest to try and calm down. I tried hard, but I just couldn't do it and the years started to fall. I hated crying.

After a few minutes of crying, I heard footsteps. _Yukiji?_ _She's_ supposed to be in bed. Instead of Yukiji I saw a white fox with purple eyes. It looks so alarmed now that I've seen him.

"Don't be afraid," I called out to it reaching a hand towards the fox so it could smell it.

It sniffed my hand then looked up at me, eyes full of curiosity.

"My name is Nanami, " I told him while he began to smell my hand once again.

As the the fox slowly made his way closer to me, I began to pet his head ( yes, she magically knows it's a male fox).

*Fox Tomoe's POV*

This human girl. This small, weak looking human girl. How could I let something like this happen? What has gotten into me?

Slowly but surely, I made my way closer to the girl, relaxing into the gentle strokes she placed upon my head. "I could easily frighten her away," I thought. I can, but I _won't._


	2. 2

*Nanami's POV*

Soon, the fox fell asleep with his head in my lap. Not seeing any harm in it, I picked up the fox and took him to the house me and my family once shared.

When I came through the front door, I was greeted by a sleepy Yukiji. Looking curiously at the bundle in my arms.

"What's that," she asked with wide eyes.

"A new friend," I replied. (Title!)

"Is it a good friend," she asked

Thinking quickly, I said, "how would I know. He's new. Its like a toy, you don't know if its good until you try it out."

"Why is he so small. Is he an elf?"

"Uhh, no. He's a fox. See," I said leaning down so she could examine the fox in my arms.

"So soft," she exclaimed, stroking the still sleeping creatures fur.

As she stroked the fox, he stirred and lazily opened his eyes.

"Hiya, mister fox," she screemed in the fox's face, making him cringe and cover his ears with his paws.

"Don't be too loud. You'll hurt his ears," I warned her quietly.

"Sorry," she whispered to the fox.

*Tomoe's POV*

Soon, I fell asleep with the little girl petting me. And awoke with an even smaller girl screeching in my ears. And the older girl telling her to speak quietly.

Looking at my surroundings, I realized I was in a small room. Seemingly, the living room. All together I could tell four people lived hear. However, the only male scent was very faint, like he just visited here and there, probably an older brother. The other three were female, the two girls and their mother.

After about five minutes of touring me around the house, I came to learn that there were two bedrooms, a small kitchen, but the house itself was small, a dining room, and a main room/living room from which we entered the house. However, in one room the absent male and female scents were present. Maybe they are being raised by their older siblings. The other bedroom was shared between the two girls, so why wouldn't the other two siblings share a bedroom (keep your minds out of the gutter, no smut, just tiny houses).

I was hungry (I don't care if he's not supposed to eat. This will turn into something bigger) so I walked into the kitchen and motioned towards the food.

"Are you hungry," the girl whoms name I just remembered (the girl is Nanami to clear up any confusion) asked, pulling out a peice of meat and laying it on the floor.

I will be killed by a rabbit before I eat off the floor. I shoved the piece of meat away and jumped on the counter.

"No, bad fox," Nanami said, pushing me off the counter.

"Stupid human g-," but my thoughts were interrupted .

"I used to have a pet dog who wouldn't eat off the floor either," she said, putting the food on a small plate.

I looked at the pitiful scrap she had given me. Nope, it still touched the floor. It's uncleanly.

Seeming to read my thoughts, she said, "eat it or starve."

I will never forgive myself. Reluctantly, I began to eat the meat. If anyone finds out about this, I will fling myself off of a very high cliff. A very, very high cliff.

Thank you reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. It's only 11:37 but Last Man Standing is on and I'm tired of typing (also I think this is a good ending so Imma just keep it that way).

\- Yuno - Hime


End file.
